


Babooshka.

by letstakethedawn



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Image, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mirror Sex, Soft! Nessian, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstakethedawn/pseuds/letstakethedawn
Summary: The Lord of bloodshed discovers why his mate is in a bad mood and is determined to show her just why he worships her.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Sjm smut that will be sending me to hell





	Babooshka.

**Author's Note:**

> Before someone corrects me this is named after the song ‘Babooshka’ by Kate Bush so it’s not spelt wrong!! (I’m trying to name all my fics after lyrics or songs cause I think I’m cool)
> 
> After writing this I will never look at a rose quartz the same and I hope we can all share that trauma.
> 
> Now please enjoy another disgusting smut that has a cheeky side of angst + humour by me.

As soon as he landed in Windhaven, he knew something was off. He’d had a bad feeling all morning as soon as Nesta had completely shut the bond off. He’d assumed it was so she could concentrate, but now he wasn’t sure. As he walked through the camp, he noticed the looks some of Illyrian’s were giving him; a mix of grave and nervous almost as like children who had broken something. Cassian was immediately on edge. 

His strides were hurried to his and Nesta’s home barely hearing when a familiar voice yelled his name until a hand grasped his leather covered arm and his hazel eyes met onyx. Emerie looked weary, lips etched in a deep frown.

“What’s wrong?”  Cassian asked immediately. 

Emerie shifted slightly, as if nervous to say. “Nesta left work early today... she was quite upset. She just stormed out saying she was leaving with no explanation.” Cassian’s stomach grew cold. “I could literally feel her power as she stormed off, it was thrumming. I just... could you make sure she’s okay?” Cassian nodded and thanked Emerie before hurrying to his cabin, throwing the door open. He immediately called out for Nesta, finding her sat on the couch, looking through a book with her face scrunched.

“Nesta” He breathed and she looked up for a split second before returning to furiously flipping through the book. “What’s got your wing’s in a twist,” She muttered harshly. Cassian approached her carefully and sat on the arm of the sofa, watching her. 

“ Nesta , is everything okay? I bumped into  Emerie and she said you left work abruptly.” She slammed her book closed and glared at him. “ Emerie should stop gossip, I felt sick I had to leave” To  Nesta that was end of conversation but  Cassian wasn’t about to let her go, they’d moved past the point of  Nesta hiding her feelings. “Sweetheart, what's wrong?” He reached out to stroke her ankle but she moved her leg away immediately. 

** Something was definitely wrong. **

“ Nesta , tell me whats-”

“Would you just leave me alone?” She growled and  Cassian’s brows shot up. “I wasn’t feeling  well,  that’s it. Mother above, will you just stop for once shoving yourself into my business .” She stood quickly and collected her book from the couch. “I’m going to read in the bedroom. I swear to the mother if you disturb me,  Cassian . I’ll find somewhere else to stay for the night” She stomped up the stairs leaving him sat on the sofa arm, hazel eyes wide and body stiff. He hadn’t seen  Nesta have an outburst like that in years. 

Cassian didn’t disturb her for the rest of the day, going about his day trying to be as quiet as possible as he pottered around the house. It wasn’t that he wasn’t tempted to check on her but he knew when  Nesta asked for space most times you should give her space. Eventually though night fell and  Cassian needed to sleep so silently he padded up the stairs and towards their bedroom, entering slowly. His brows immediately  scrunched together as he saw  Nesta , stood in front of their large, full body mirror in only her  underthing's . She didn’t seem to notice him, dragging her hands down her body and frowning into the mirror’s reflection.  Cassian didn’t like the way she was looking at her body.

“Sweetheart...” His voice was quiet. 

She didn’t turn, didn’t even take her eyes off herself as she let out a shuddering breath. “I heard some females talking on my break; they were fawning over you like usual.” Her voice shook and Cassian found himself unable to move. “They were saying how disappointing it was for you to be mated with someone like me, how you should have chosen someone of Illyrian descent or even someone that wasn’t a human turned fae.” She finally looked at him.

“They said how I didn’t fit my body, that my face may be lovely but my insides were ugly.  Cassian , I hate it .” Her voice shook and she dragged her hands over her firm stomach. “It’s been ten years and I love that I have infinity to spend with you but this isn’t my body. I hate this body”  Cassian’s breath came out shaky and slowly he approached, a faint watery smile on his lips. 

“I know I’m beautiful, I know I should be grateful to be immortal but I hate it some days, I hate how even though I’m  fae I still feel so imperfect.” Tears glittered in her eyes. “How can you someone like me? I used to be so soft and slender... now my stomach is too firm and my thighs are too big and I can't understand how you could ever be attracted me”.  Cassian wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest, head resting atop hers. 

“I’m not soft and lovely like I’m supposed to be, I’m not small and dainty like my sisters... like my mother was.”  Cassian let her express what she was feeling, holding her tight. “I don’t understand how you can even bare to touch me.”

“Nesta Archeron, to me you are a goddess in appearance and all. You are Idunn, Illyrian Goddess of Rebirth and Beauty.” He murmured against her hair, his hand moving along her hips slowly. “To me you are the most exquisite female to ever walk this earth. If you let me, I’ll show you exactly why I love to touch you.” Nesta’s breath came out heavy as she met his heated gaze in the mirror and nodded. Cassian pressed a kiss to the sweet spot behind her ear and moved to the washroom quickly and came back with a chair. 

Nesta watched him curiously, stepping aside as he placed the chair right in front of the giant mirror. Giving her a smirk, he plopped himself down on the chair and got comfy, wings dropping and posture relaxed. “Come here, sit on your mate’s lap” He breathed and  Nesta hesitated for only a minute before taking a seat, her back against his warm chest.

She frowned at him through the reflection obviously confused but Cassian didn’t bother to explain just used his own ankles to pin hers so her legs were spread open. 

Nesta gasped slightly and looked at him with a curious glint. “I’m going to show you exactly how unearthly you are whilst I touch you,” He breathed into her ear and in one quick movement her panties were torn off leaving her lower body and spread and bare.  Nesta flushed as  Cassian’s hand snaked down her parted legs and using two fingers, he spread her folds and let out a quiet moan. 

“Do you see how pink and soft you are, sweetheart?” He murmured right in his ear as his other hand gently stroked her clit making her hips buck just slightly.  Nesta couldn’t even feel shame as she watched him spread her pink folds. She watched herself grow wetter and wetter as he lightly pressed on her clit. “Do you know that when your little cunt gets wet, it shimmers like a fucking rose quartz.”

Nesta couldn’t help but  giggle. “Fuck yes, talk mineral dirty to me.”

Cassian’s chuckle was deep and chesty and it had Nesta clenching around nothing. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by either of them. Cassian’s grin was deadly as his finger teased her entrance and he nibbled her ear. “You do that a lot. Clench around nothing, desperate for something to stretch your velvet insides.” His voice was quiet but it echoed through Nesta’s mind causing her eyes to shutter. Slowly, so fucking slowly his thick finger pushed into her, a groan rumbling from Cassian’s chest as he felt how wet she had become.

He moved his finger slowly inside her, his other hand keeping her plush folds spreads. “Look at how lovely you are, so warm and ready” He purred and Nesta’s eyes glazed like clear crystals as his finger picked up pace. He pumped his finger deep into her using his thumb to tease her clit. His teeth nibbled at a sweet spot on her neck. Nesta stared at her reflection almost entranced, she was glowing. Skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat causing it to shimmer almost like opal, full lips parted as her moans became louder. 

Cassian didn’t even warn her before adding another finger. Nesta’s eyes tracking the movement. The noise she made as her entrance widened was almost animalistic.

“ Cassian , please!” Her walls clenched around his fingers as they hit that sensitive ridge. The hand that had been spreading her folds moved and he pulled her bra down, tits bouncing out.  Cassian moaned as he cupped a tit, thumb circling her nipple. “I love your breasts too, their fucking incredible.” He whispered against her neck causing her to shiver. 

“Can you see it? How fucking breath-taking you are”  Nesta whined as his fingers picked up their pace. She stared at herself in the mirror, legs spread, eyes glazed and face flushed and the one word echoed down the bond from both sides. Beautiful. 

Nesta could give no warning other than a high-pitched sequel as she came, her cunt clenching his rough fingers and her head hitting his shoulder. His ministrations didn’t stop and she desperately tried to close her legs but he held them open chuckling. 

“Look at your beauty, look at how you're glowing.” He croaked finally removing his fingers. 

_ “My goddess, my inamorata, my mate.”  _ The bond shook with his loving words.

Nesta took a few heavy breaths, tears prickling in her eyes as she stared lovingly at  Cassian through the reflection. “ _ Mate,  _ let me show you how beautiful you are too” she whispered, her bare backside pressing against the hardness of his cock. Her mate groaned softly and moved her slightly he could pull his cock out of his pants.  Nesta had a cat-like grin as she watched his dick pounce out. 

“Mmm, so hard and big for me” she crooned quietly. “Gonna fuck me nice and slow, Cass?”

Cassian moaned at her swords and nodded. He lifted her hips and slowly let her sink down onto his massive length, her breathy moans like music to his ears.  Nesta sunk down to the hilt and he immediately pinned her hips so she couldn’t move, letting his cock tightly nestle into her quivering cunt. He made no attempt to move much to  Nesta’s annoyance, her teeth gritted as she stared at them in the mirror.

“Look at your little tummy, Sweetheart” He whispered and Nesta’s eyes moved to her stomach and she moaned loudly. The outline of his cock was so clear, bulging against her rose-tinted stomach. “My cock is big it’s pushing into your stomach; do you like that?” She nodded desperately, drool dribbling down her chin as she watched her thighs twitch.

“Move. Move before I kill you, Cassian!” Nesta snarled loudly. He chuckled but gave her a quick wink and began to thrust, slow and deep. The noises that both of them made were desperate and low, their slow thrusts in unison. “Faster” Nesta moaned. Cassian obliged her, grasping her chin to force her to keep looking in the mirror as he picked up the pace. The imprint of his cock moving against her stomach.

“ Fuuuucckkk !” She whined loudly, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“If you close your eyes, I will stop.”  Cassian snarled as his cock hit her deepest spots. 

She let out a desperate keening noise and Cassian growled into her ear. He whispered filthy things into her sensitive ear, mostly in thick Illyrian. Mother above, she loved his accent when he spoke his native tongue, it made her pussy clench. Her orgasm was building and by the way his thrust began to get quicker she knew he was getting close too. She needed him coming deep inside her soon.  ** She needed it. **

“Cassian, come inside me” She begged and he bit her earlobe roughly causing her hips to stutter. With a loud hoarse cry, Nesta’s orgasm exploded. Cassian followed quickly after; cock buried deep into her spasming cunt as he released string out of hot cum into her. 

“You are beautiful,  Nesta Archeron ” He breathed. “I love you.”

Her smile was tired and weak as she squeaked back. “I love you too.”

Two weeks later and they were in  Velaris for Nesta’s birthday. Ten years had passed since Nesta had been forced to the mountains and things had definitely improved, at least among the sisters. Rhysand and  Mor were still bitter but Nesta had put them in their place years ago. Azriel and Nesta were basically best friends, the shadow controlling male seeing Nesta’s closest friend, Emerie.

Feyre had just handed  Nesta a lovely wrapped gift. “Me and  Elain chose this together with a tiny bit of help from a certain mate of yours.”  Nesta smiled gratefully at her youngest sister. Opening the box  Nesta’s heart stopped for a few moments as she beheld the rose quartz ring. Her cheeks instantly became scarlet and she looked towards her mate, who was grinning like a fiend. 

“Do you like it?”  Elain asked sweetly and  Nesta nodded quickly. 

“I love it, it’s so beautiful!” She assured both her sisters and slipped the ring on, a perfect fit. Once their attention had left  Nesta she turned to her mate and subtly narrowed her eyes.

_ Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart. _ He crooned down the bond. 

_ Now you can have a ring to remind both of us of your pretty, little, pink cu _ ** -. ** Nesta blocked the bond and ignored  Cassian’s amused huff.  ** Bastard . **


End file.
